Tangents and Intersections
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: The lives of Dean and Sam Winchester and the lives of all the other people they touched upon or crossed with. Vignettes. Plethora of OCs. Genres and ratings all over the place.
1. 1

**A/N:** A.k.a. the Untold Stories of Two Hunters. Because we all know there's more going on than what we're actually shown. This is a series of short vignettes and I've no idea how many are there going to be in total, orz. But they are going to be generally short.

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

**Disclaimer:** Eric Kripke and Co. own this marvellous thing. I'm borrowing their world for non-profit entertainment reasons with no intent to claim ownership to any part of it. Well, except for what you're about to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Tangents and Intersections<strong>

**I**

Her name is Kayla. Or maybe Kelly. Could've been Kristen for all Dean cares because they're in an alley behind a bar in some Utah smalltown and he has her legs wrapped around his waist. It's not nearly as comfortable as he would've liked, but he can't take her to their motel room because Sam's back there doing his research. Her place is out of the question too because she still lives with her parents, and she's not pretty enough to introduce her to the backseat of his baby, so alleyway behind the bar it is.

It's quick and a little on the rough side, and Dean has to balance them both because the girl isn't helping their case in any way with movements too jerky and no apparent sense of balance whatsoever. Also, it's quite obvious she hasn't had as much experience as she'd led him to believe. Briefly he wonders if maybe he's her first, but shrugs that thought off and concentrates on the task at hand. It's over sooner than he would've liked and they return to the bar for a parting drink.


	2. 2

**A/N:** Something I forgot to mention - the timeline for these is all over the place. Sometimes you'll be able to pinpoint it, sometimes... not so much, and sometimes they'll be a follow-up to a previous vignette. But they don't have an actual canonical order per se.

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

His name is Jonathan and he's dying in Sam's arms on the back seat of the Impala while the latter is trying to stem the blood-flow and telling the poor sap that everything's going to be all right, telling him that they're going to get him to the hospital and _Jesus fuck, Dean_, _hurry up!_

The Impala is rounding corners like a monster, tyres screaming and Dean's knuckles bone-white from the force he's gripping the steering wheel with. They don't make it on time. Jonathan dies a few minutes after he's rushed into the ER. Sam and Dean swear up and down that it was a robbery gone wrong, the end of which they witnessed before rushing the guy to the nearest hospital, to the police officer they run into there. While he's still taking their statements, a nurse approaches the officer to inform him that his wife has given birth to a daughter. The brothers congratulate him and are finally allowed to leave.

Four hours later, that same officer stands over a headless body of a young woman and the phone number the two guys gave him is disconnected.


	3. 3

**A/N:** I imagine this taking place sometime during the first season.

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Her name is Amy and Dean's flirting with her for all he's worth, but she's more interested in Sam who remains pointedly oblivious to her advances. Her top has gone lower on her chest twice in the past half hour since she's checked on their table, but Sam doesn't seem to even notice. Annoyed and just a little bit sulky, Dean stalks over to the pool table to hustle in some cash. It's not as good as getting laid, but it'll have to make due for the night. Credit card fraud ain't easy and there can't be too much money in their line of work. Besides, his baby needs a bit of a brush-up after the last forty miles of a bumpy forest dirt road that left her scratched in some places.

Making some easy cash might not make up for not getting any fun that night, but the thought that his brother isn't getting any either certainly does. (Even if that's because his brother is an idiot who can't look below Amy's chin at the pair she's practically pushing in his face.)

In other words, five dollars short of three hundred leave Dean in a favourable state of mind when they return to their motel room an hour later.


	4. 4

**A/N:** Same as the previous two, this one's somewhere in the first season too. (Number 1 was more fitting for season three, though it could take place anywhere between here and there.)

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Her name is Jessica and Dean isn't getting laid in this town. She's been responding to his flirting and has been apparently eager to take their exchange somewhere more secluded and comfortable, but Dean just orders another beer. She's a pretty blonde with straight hair just past her shoulders, and it's been a week since he'd last had any human contact with a nice, pliant girl and he really appreciates the way her top clings to her chest and the way her tight skirt leaves most of her thigh exposed. But she's blonde, her name's Jessica and Dean can't forget the way Sammy moans out that name, caught up in the middle of a yet another nightmare he won't talk about.


	5. 5

**A/N:** Because screwups happen. Nobody is infallible. Again, untraceable season. Sometime before late season three, though.

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Her name is Juliet and she's five years old. Sam is trying to make odds and ends from her tale about the monster in her parent's closet who came out and took Mommy and Daddy away, while Dean is trying to get some info out of Laura, her nineteen-year-old half-sister who is about as talkative as a wall. She keeps glancing at Juliet every now and then with an odd expression on her face as if she's afraid the little girl will snap from Sam's questioning and break down. Dean finds it a little hilarious; the way Laura keeps looking at Sam too, like she's ready to jump him with a kitchen knife just for breathing in her baby sister's direction. She clearly wants them both out of this house.

They investigate the monster in the closet, but don't find any valuable traces and regroup to their motel room to do some more digging.

In the morning, they visit the orphaned sisters again, but Laura turns them away saying that it's not a good time. Sam spots blood on her clothes, and leads Dean away. They don't leave; they walk round the back and carefully check the windows. They find both sisters back in the kitchen, little Juliet tied to a chair. Laura is holding a big kitchen knife, her hand shaking, and the moment she raises it to kill her little sister, Dean shoots her in the shoulder. Injure, not kill. He's a good shot. He doesn't miss. They rush back to the front, break down the door and by the time they reach the kitchen, Laura is dead. Juliet sits on top of her, clawed fingers digging into her older sister's chest. She has ripped into her neck, her cheeks are stained with blood and she grins up at the brothers, all pointed teeth and chunks of flesh hanging from her mouth, before leaping up on the table by the window and jumping outside. This time, Dean misses.

_'Son of a bitch' _doesn't even begin to cover it.


	6. 6

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

His name is Peter and he's a psychic. Not the demon-killed-his-mom-and-pinned-her-to-the-ceiling-to-burn psychic, but the old-fashioned kind. His skills developed after he experienced a clinical death and he's been able to look into the future ever since. Mostly they are small flashes, sometimes – longer episodes, but they almost always come true unless he interferes in some way to change the flow of events.

He crosses paths with the Winchester brothers by an accident when they're investigating a haunted house in the neighbourhood. He passes them on the sidewalk and stops to talk to them when he sees them checking out the old house. He tells them what he knows of its history and almost passes out in front of them when a flash from the future strikes him – part of the house collapsing on top of Dean. Sam is excited upon learning about his abilities, thinking that he's found another one of his kind. Peter is quick to squash his enthusiasm. No, there hasn't been a nursery fire in his home and his mom is still alive. No, his ability didn't come out of nowhere five months ago; it started four years ago after he almost died in a car crash, thank you and good bye. Oh, and you, pal, stay the hell away from that house tonight if you want to live. _Freaks_.


	7. 7

**A/N:** This one happens any time post-Bela and the introduction of cursed objects.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

His name is Hilton. Just Hilton. And he's an artist. He's also the owner of a cursed paintbrush. He'd gotten it for a dollar along with sixteen other brushes in a garage sale. He hadn't exactly wanted to purchase an old worn-out brush, but it had come as a part of the set and the lady had been insistent on him taking them all. He figured it was worth the money because ten of the brushes were never even used.

Before, he'd been mediocre. After he discovered just what the brush could do – by a complete accident, by the way – he turned into a painting genius. He never even picked up the unused brushes. In fact, he tossed them out on day five after buying them. The trick behind the old paint-stained brush? You fed it some of your own blood and whatever you painted with it turned into a masterpiece. It's been a year now and he's been very busy. His art has become famous almost nation-wide. He has an art dealer and an agent who maintains a website. His art can be ordered online and the circle of his admirers is steadily growing, as is the demand for more of this paintings. He spends most of his time holed up in his study, almost always working on a new piece.

The Winchester brothers haven't met him yet, but they will – on a forensics table. In one week, he'll be dead of blood loss and they'll make their way to this outback town to check out his study. They will be looking for a vampire, but they won't find it because there never was one. There was just an old, cursed paintbrush about to be put on display at the local museum. The geniuses die young, they say. Hilton is going to be the town's dead celebrity in just one week and the Winchester brothers will leave the town two days later thinking that, for the first time in forever, it might have been just a freak medical condition.


	8. 8

**A/N:** No definite timeline.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

Her name is Lily and Sam is holding her hand because she's been freaking out of her mind for the past half an hour. They're sitting in the middle of a salt circle and everything made of iron that they could find in the house has been piled to his right. He's supposed to keep her safe while Dean finds the graves of the twin brothers haunting this house (_Rock, Paper, Scissors_ – Dean Winchester's mortal enemy) to salt and burn their sorry bones, and he's taking his sweet time with it too.

It's stormy outside, which isn't helping their case in any way. Every creak and crack and thunderclap makes Lily jump and cling to Sam's arm harder. Five more minutes and he's going to start losing circulation in it. At one point he even thinks he would have preferred being out in the storm, digging up a grave or two. And then all hell breaks loose because all of the windows in the room smash open and the salt circle blows away. They're scrambling to defend themselves – or rather, Sam is scrambling to defend them both while Lily backs herself into a corner and screams her head off.

Next time, Sam thinks angrily as he smashes into the boy-ghost with an iron poker, he's taking the graveyard shift.


	9. 9

**A/N:** Ties in with number 5, but doesn't follow it directly.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** disturbing, gross, mature content. Anything you see on the show? You get here too.

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

Her name is Laura, she's twenty-seven and her boyfriend of two years has had his brains sucked out. He's the third victim in two months and Dean is practically crawling walls to hunt down the sucker – pun partially intended. Half the reason why he's so worked up is the memory of another Laura who would've still been alive if he hadn't shot her; if he'd stopped to ask a single goddamn question instead of giving the real monster everything it needed to kill her. He doesn't need much to figure out they're dealing with a ghoul here, but it does take a while to pin down who exactly it is impersonating. In the end, Sam ends up blowing Laura's brains out because Dean – too blinded by his desperate wish to right a months-old wrong – almost gets himself killed by her because she's been leading them around on a merry chase of false evidence.


	10. 10

**A/N:** Sometime during season two.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** worksafe.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

They're in upstate New York again, holed up in a motel room. Or rather, Sam is. Dean is out having fun after a well-done job. For the past hour, Sam has been playing with his phone, bringing up Sarah's number and toying with the idea of calling her up and inviting her to dinner. He's always erased it right after though, not wanting to bring her into his world any further than necessary. He brings her number up once more, his finger hovering over the call button, but he quickly moves it to cancel the call that's never going to be made anyway. He just… can't. Not yet, not right now. Perhaps… perhaps not ever. He tosses the phone onto the bedside table harder than intended and hastily picks it up again, checking for damage. Finding none, he sets it back down and turns on the TV. There has to be something on that could drown out his thoughts.


	11. 11

**A/N:** No definite timeline.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** just a brief flash of violence and cursing.

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

Her name is Jess, her red hair practically disappears in the puddle of her own blood and Dean doesn't even want to think what that expression on Sam's face means. They're ten minutes late and the trail of that shapeshifting fucker is already cold. Jess is the fifth victim in as many weeks and Dean would like nothing more than to wipe their entire species from the face of the earth.

They leave the house, looking for anything that would betray the direction it took off in, but there's nothing. They hit the sewers later and find nothing there either; not even a trace of a lair. The bastard must be squatting elsewhere. When they finally catch him, they are late again – two minutes this time. His last victim, Molly, is already dead, but so is the shifter once the brothers are done with it. It's a small consolation, but it'll have to do.


	12. 12

**A/N:** This is a follow-up to numbers 5 and 9.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** hard T rating. Nothing explicit.

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

Her name is also Laura and she's in no imminent danger. Well, there is danger involved and his name is Dean Winchester, but that's the kind of danger she'd signed up for with a bright smile and an enthusiastic 'yes'. They're in her apartment, on her bed, and they've lost half of their clothing already. Dean is kissing a hot trail down her neck towards her bra-covered chest while his hands hold on to her waist. His back is bowed, his knee is pressed firmly between her legs and her plaid skirt is hiked up high over her hips. She moans quietly and throws her head back. Her hands are wandering all over him. Dean desperately tries to tune out the wayward thoughts in his mind, but every time he glances down at her, he can't help but see a hole ripped into a young girl's neck and blood spilling out on the floor. One look at her face with her eyes closed and lips parted in a silent gasp and he could've sworn there was a hole blasted through the side of her head and the taste of her blood on his lips. He mutters a curse under his breath and gets up. He locates his shirt and shoots her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Not tonight."

She tries to coerce him back into action, but he's not in the mood anymore. He finds the first bar on his way back to the motel and gets wasted.


	13. 13

**Warnings:** none, worksafe.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

His name is Hudson and he's a sixty-something hunter. He grumbles his way through his first run-in with the Winchester brothers while working on a vampire case and even parting ways with them thinks that they've got too much fire and that it's going to land them someplace bad one day. Still, he can't deny that they got the job done in record time and saved him a lot of trouble in the end. He doesn't say it to their faces, though. He reckons there's no need to stroke their egos because they're young and dumb and life still has a few lessons to teach them. He expects to see them again one day though, when they've gotten burnt and wizened up a little – given that he lives that long.


	14. 14

**Warnings:** none, worksafe.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

Her name is Angela and she's been missing for two weeks when the Winchester brothers hit her hometown. She's the last of five brunette girls born on a Friday 13th that have disappeared in the area. She's also the only one who has attempted to contact her family afterwards, though her call never was answered and upon calling her back, her phone was already dead. The local police have already upturned every log and rock in the area, searched every inch of the nearby forest and come up empty. Dean does too, but Sam spots a pattern in the way some rocks have been arranged in a forest clearing. When they move one of the rocks and dig up the soft ground, which has been stuffed full of plants that repel dogs, they find Angela's charred body. Doing the same with the other rocks, they find the other four girls in a similar state. Their graves connect to make a pentagram. The culprit turns out to be an extremist Satanist sect and once again Dean proves to himself that people are fucking _nuts_.


	15. 15

**Warnings:** none, worksafe.

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

His name is Joe and he's an absolute dick who rips the brothers off. Because his stall is the only one for miles, he ramps the gas prices (and prices in general) unbelievably high, but the brothers have no other choice. They've been going for miles now, tired and moderately hungry, and their gas running low. Their baby needs a refill right now – and the brothers themselves could do with a bite or two – lest they end up stranded in the middle of nowhere, Wyoming. Dean is itching to shoot the bastard in the ass and Sam's only barely holding him back. They can't get back on the road fast enough for the asshole's safety and Joe never finds out just how lucky he is.


	16. 16

**Warnings:** none, worksafe.

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

His name is Tony, he's fifteen and his mother is a witch the Winchester brothers set out to hunt down. She has killed quite a few people in the neighbourhood already, starting from the drunk driver who hit her twelve-year-old son Andy and ran from the place, leaving the boy to die in the middle of the road and ending with the girl who dumped Tony a week ago. Grief has her blinded and vengeful and she's taking it out on the world and all of the people who have wronged her and her family in some way. It's not a justification for her actions and none of her excuses work on the brothers when they finally confront her, so she tries to kill them as well. They barely make it out alive and can't leave the town in their rear-view mirrors fast enough.

After the funeral, Tony's aunt picks him up from the desolate house and takes him to live with her family two towns over in their small ranch. Amid the things Tony packs to take with him to his new home is his mother's spell book. He makes an oath at his mother's grave that he's going to learn everything she knew and then he's going to hunt down those two brothers and kill them.


	17. 17

**Warnings:** none, worksafe.

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

Her name is Samantha and she's been all over Sam for the last fifteen minutes, but Sam has been as oblivious as ever. Dean would like to smack him and possibly kick him for being such a complete moron, but instead he does what any good big brother would and goes to hustle pool and hit on the chicks playing there. Half an hour and fifty dollars later Sam has left the building and Samantha has gone back to her waitress duties. Dean suppresses his urge to shake his head and scores another few points instead.

The next time he looks up from the game, Samantha is gone too. She returns by the time Dean cashes in his money and he thinks that maybe finally his baby brother has scored. The Impala waits for him right where he left it, but Sam is nowhere to be seen. He does a round through the area and comes up empty-handed. He checks back inside the bar, and now Samantha is gone again. All of his big brother and hunter instincts scream alarm and he kicks the nearest inanimate thing in sight, slightly mollified when that hurts like a bitch and he has to hop back to the car on one foot. _Why does this shit keep happening?_ he thinks angrily, revving up the car. He has no idea where to start looking.


	18. 18

**A/N:** Follow-up to 17.**  
><strong>

**Warnings:** none, worksafe.

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII<strong>

His name is Johan and he is the owner of the barn in the forest-surrounded field where Dean finds Sam. Johan is also dead, his skin stretched out in a frame on the wall and his head dangling at the end of a hook nearby. Sam is dangling from another hook, his toes barely touching the large puddle of his own blood that's spreading beneath him. While Dean is checking to make sure his brother is still alive, Samantha arrives with another victim and he doesn't wait to ask questions. No matter what kind of creature she is, decapitation always works.


	19. 19

**Warnings:** none, worksafe.

* * *

><p><strong>XIX<strong>

Her name is Rhonda and Dean is all over her. He's hitting on her for all he's worth and she's flirting right back, and he's so sure he's going to score that night that he misses a Vetala sneaking away with her next victim. This couple has been sneaky, travelling together and not stopping in one place for longer than necessary. They're smart; they know how to fly under the hunter's radar. Winchesters, unfortunately, are no exception. When they leave the next morning, there is no trace anywhere of the man from last night and his car. Nobody even remembers when he left. Rhonda waves Dean goodbye as they pass by the gas station where she's filling up her car.

Almost three years later the brothers have a completely accidental run-in with the same Vetala sisters. They've been hunting them for a while, having figured out their MO – two girls travelling from town to town, city to city, hitting places where no one would notice one missing person or another – but they've been having trouble tracking them down because they travel the same way the brothers do – without a goal in mind. One is already dead, courtesy of Dean, and Sam is still struggling with the other when the balance shifts. The click of a gun is all it takes to bring the room to a standstill. Dean turns slowly and can't help the violent curse from escaping.

"Nice to see you too, Dean," Rhonda responds with a catty grin that's all sharp teeth. This time, they're hunting in threes.


End file.
